Akemi Okamura
Akemi Okamura (岡村 明美; born March 12, 1969 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. She's known for voicing: Nami in One Piece. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *D.Gray-man (2007) - Claudia *Fruits Basket (2001) - Boy (ep18), Hatsuharu Sōma (Childhood; ep10), Mitsuru *Fukigen na Mononokean: Tsuzuki (2019) - Aoi (ep10) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009) - Paninya *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999-2000) - Anko Uehara *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Hinoe *Natsume's Book of Friends: Continued (2009) - Hinoe (ep5) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016-2017) - Hinoe *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Hinoe *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Hinoe *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Hinoe *One Piece (2019) - Nami (ep891) 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009) - Paninya (ep4) *Jango's Dance Carnival (2001) - Nami *One Piece: Dream Soccer King (2002) - Nami *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Nami *One Piece Film: Z: Glorious Island (2012) - Nami 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Nami *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Nami *One Piece: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (2000) - Nami *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Nami *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Nami *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Nami *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (2003) - Nami *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Nami *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Nami 'Movies' *Detective Conan: Zero's Enforcer (2018) - Announcer A *Digimon Frontier: Ancient Digimon Revival (2002) - Bearmon *Natsume's Book of Friends The Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) - Hinoe *One Piece (2000) - Nami *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) - Nami *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) - Nami *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Nami *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Nami *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Nami *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Nami *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Nami *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Nami *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Nami *One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) - Nami Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017) - Henry 'Video Games' *AZEL: Panzer Dragoon RPG (1998) - Shella *Cowboy Bebop: Serenade of Reminiscence (2005) - Bianca *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Devil of the Red Elixir (2004) - Elma *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Nami *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Nami *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Nami *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Nami *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Nami *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Nami *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Nami *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Sheena Fujibayashi *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (2008) - Sheena Fujibayashi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors